Bintang Jatuh
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Akashi dan Kuroko sedang menunggu bintang jatuh. [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**Bintang Jatuh**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katamu malam ini akan ada bintang jatuh. Kau tidak berbohong kan, Akashi-kun?" Pertanyaan Kuroko terdengar menuduh.

Akashi menghembuskan udara lewat mulut, menyandarkan kedua telapak tangannya pada teras rumah yang dingin. "Aku bukan pembohong, Tetsuya."

"Kalau sampai kau membohongiku, aku menyesal telah datang ke rumahmu."

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Tetsuya. Aku benci jika kau berkata seperti itu," Akashi protes.

"Tapi sampai kapan bintang jatuh itu akan terlihat?"

"Menurut berita di koran yang kubaca kemarin, seharusnya malam ini bintang jatuh itu akan muncul."

"Ya, tapi jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya jam berapa, pokoknya malam ini."

Kuroko merengut. "Kita sudah menunggu sejak pukul delapan, sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah sepuluh."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Tenanglah sedikit, Tetsuya," Akashi mencoba berkepala dingin. Menghadapi makhluk seperti Kuroko Tetsuya memang membutuhkan banyak pengendalian.

"Oke," balas Tetsuya singkat. Dia lalu sibuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jarik bermotif kotak-kotak sebagai pengganti jaket.

"Lagi pula, sebenarnya kau ingin apa jika sudah melihat bintang jatuh?"

Kuroko yang sedang merapatkan jarik menoleh, "Apa Akashi-kun tidak pernah mendengar jika keinginan yang diucapkan ketika ada bintang jatuh yang melintas itu pasti dikabulkan?"

Akashi tergelak. "Kau percaya dengan omongan orang-orang yang suka menggosip? Astaga, Tetsuya, kukira kau ingin melihatnya karena akan kau foto."

"Aku memang ingin mendokumentasikannya, Akashi-kun. Tapi, yang lebih utama adalah keinginan atau doa itu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya? Uang? Emas? Mobil? Rumah baru? Kita masih SMA."

"Tentu saja tidak, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan jijik. "Memangnya tampangku seperti lelaki matre? Aku jelas tidak menginginkan harta yang suka membodohi manusia."

Akashi mendengus. "Mendengar perkataanmu seperti mendengarkan ucapan orang tua yang berpikiran lurus dan tidak pernah salah. Lalu, kau sebenarnya menginginkan apa?"

"Karena aku sudah kelas dua belas, aku ingin nilai ujianku nanti bagus semua. Aku ingin lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan bisa melanjutkan studiku ke perkuliahan." Senyum Kuroko mengembang.

Meski dalam hati Akashi mengamini, tetapi sejujurnya dia merasa kecewa. Dia kira Kuroko ingin membuat pengakuan, seperti tentang perasaannya selama ini kepada Akashi, ternyata tidak.

"Buat apa nilai bagus kalau tidak memiliki koneksi bagus?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun."

"Yah, kalau kau punya koneksi dengan orang-orang tertentu, kau akan mudah diterima. Mencari kerja juga mudah jika kau punya banyak koneksi."

"Itu kalau Akashi-kun. Aku tidak. Aku berbeda. Aku harus berusaha dengan segenap kekuatanku sendiri."

Akashi hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pemikiran Kuroko sedemikian indahnya. Dia tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Mengikuti teladan Kuroko, Akashi menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Berbaring di teras yang sudah dialasi dengan tikar.

"Hei, jangan tidur dulu."

"Aku tidak tidur. Kakiku pegal duduk terus, Tetsuya."

Sambil menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal, Akashi memperhatikan langit yang hitam. Dia mengeluh. Sebenarnya tadi dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kuroko, tentang perasaannya. Namun, setelah Kuroko bercerita tentang keinginannya, niat itu perlahan-lahan pudar.

Mereka berdua kemudian menunggu dalam diam. Lama sekali.

"Ini sudah pukul dua belas kurang dua puluh menit, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko mematahkan kesenyapan. Matanya sudah berwarna merah, tetapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk terus sadar. "Apa mungkin memang tidak ada?"

"Entahlah Kuroko," sahut Akashi malas. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Lima puluh sdelapan menit kemudian, di langit yang sekelam arang, muncullah sebuah cahaya yang amat terang.

Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

 _Bintang jatuh!_

Sayangnya kedua lelaki yang ada di teras itu tidak dapat menyaksikannya karena jiwa mereka sudah melayang dalam dunia mimpi.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
